


In Extremis

by Curious_Teacup



Series: Marvel Cinematic Space Opera (MCSO) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Teacup/pseuds/Curious_Teacup
Summary: The chronological predecessor to Stark Intergalactic, mostly dedicated to explaining the whys and hows of extremis.





	1. The Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> This may bear a passing resemblance to a certain weapons demonstration.

“...here to demonstrate the latest developments in Starktech shielding technology.”

Tony smiled at the holo-recorders and started a mental countdown in the back of his mind. It would take approximately ten seconds for the proton missiles to travel the circumference of this dry, uninhabited planet. Ten seconds to make the best presentation possible. 

He stood back and spread out his arms in an unwavering show of confidence. 

“For your consideration, the Aegis.”

The crowd before him gasped, a few scrambling back in fear as the incoming missiles detonated just over their heads. Were it not for the Aegis, the only thing left of the gathering would have been ash. Fortunately, the fading light revealed only a faint frazzle of hexagonal tessellation before the skies were clear and visible once more. 

Any ground outside of the shield had been scorched and leveled; they were all standing in a perfectly untouched circle, with a clear radius of about fifty meters. 

A smattering of nervous applause broke out, followed by a more enthusiastic outpouring of relief. By the end, it had reached a full crescendo. 

Tony didn’t bother to hide his smile. 

After all the tech demonstration and endless presentation of specs, the nervous squirming of politicians had been the most satisfying part of the day. 


	2. Invitation to Pijal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tony receives a call.

“_I hope that the demonstration met your expectations_,” greeted JARVIS. “_There have been seven attempts to contact you while you were still on planet. Would you like me to review them now?” _

“Dusty bit of nowhere in the middle of the Outer Rim, you mean.”

Tony sprawled back in a comfortable hover chair, letting the faded profile of Cophrigin V shrink into the distance. 

“Get rid of all the politicians from the list first. Anyone left worth mentioning?” 

“_Yes, sir. Maya Hansen contacted you with a proposal for advanced medical research._”

“Er... Maya Hansen?”

“_You may remember her as the ‘snappy brunette’ from Coruscant University, sir._”

“You know, I think that rings a bell. What did she say she wanted?”

“_She extended an invitation to tour the facilities on Pijal, as well as an indirect request for your insight into the project._”

“Pijal…” mused Tony. “That was the Inner Rim was it?”

“_Yes, though I feel compelled to remind you that there is also a political conference in four standard weeks that you should attend in Coruscant. Travelling to Pijal before then would mean that you’d have, at the very least—_”

“You know what, let’s do it.”

“_Sir? _”

“Send an update to Pep and Rhodey so they don’t go running around like headless pangolits. About time we see what my old pal Maya was up to.”

“..._might I point out that you’d forgotten her name until I reminded you? _”

“Friendship! It comes with forgiveness parceled in.”

“_Very well, sir. Setting hyperspace coordinates for Pijal..._”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make no excuses for my absence save the fact that I regularly cycle through fandoms. Enjoy?

“_I hope that the demonstration met your expectations_,” greeted JARVIS. “_There have been seven attempts to contact you while you were still on planet. Would you like me to review them now?” _

“Dusty bit of nowhere in the middle of the Outer Rim, you mean.” Tony sprawled back in a comfortable hover chair, letting the faded profile of Cophrigin V shrink into the distance. “Get rid of all the politicians from the list first. Anyone left worth mentioning?” 

“_Yes, sir. Maya Hansen contacted you with a proposal for advanced medical research. _”

“Er... Maya Hansen?”

“_You may remember her as the ‘snappy brunette’ from Coruscant University, sir._”

“You know, I think that rings a bell. What did she say she wanted?”

“_She extended an invitation to tour the facilities on Pijal, as well as an indirect request for your insight into the project._”

“Pijal…” mused Tony. “That was the Inner Rim was it?”

“_Yes, though I feel compelled to remind you that there is also a political conference in four standard weeks that you should attend in Coruscant. Travelling to Pijal before then would mean that you’d have, at the very least—_”

“You know what, let’s do it.”

“_Sir?_”

“Send an update to Pep and Rhodey so they don’t go running around like headless pangolits. About time we see what my old pal Maya was up to.”

“..._might I point out that you’d forgotten her name until I reminded you?_”

“Friendship! It comes with forgiveness parceled in.”

“_Very well, sir. Setting hyperspace coordinates for Pijal..._”


End file.
